Something Wicca This Way Begins Anew
by BIENFRIO
Summary: What would happen if the girls always knew about their powers and Paige.


I do not own any of the characters blablablabla. The background will be explained more in later installments.

**Twisted Reality-Charmedverse**

Paige Matthews was her name and up until now she had lived a normal life. She was attending college, she was going to make a name for herself, when suddenly everything changed. Her half-sisters and she knew that they had powers, but up until that point Paige could use them for whatever reason she wanted. She wasn't meant to be a Charmed One unless one of them died or quit and she wondered which had happened when their guardian angel, Leo, stood before her telling her to orb to the Manor immediately.

Gasping, Paige arrived at the Manor to find it all in disorder. She looked at her two of her half-sisters, Prue and Piper crying. She assumed that Phoebe was dead and that it was now her turn to become the third link to the legacy. The other girls greeted her and moved themselves under the chandelier. They touched hands and the chandelier let out a burst of blue light. Paige felt a surge inside of her and grasping onto her sisters hands she saw everything that had happened. The premonition showed another girl, Phoebe, and she was sacrificing a human, her eyes then rolled back into her head and went beetle-black. Paige came out of the premonition and keeled back in pain.

"Paige? Are you okay?" asked Piper.

"I'm fine. I just had my first premonition and whoa! My ears are ringing and I feel strange." Paige said.

"Yeah, great, would love to chat but we've got bigger fish to fry right now," Prue said.

"I saw. Why did she do it?" Paige asked.

"Simple. She 'fell in love'," snappily replied Piper.

"With whom?" Paige pondered.

"With the Source," came Prue's response, "and no matter how much it will hurt us, we have to get rid of her or she'll become a threat."

"Then I better get practicing on controlling my premonitions, right?" Paige asked.

"Wrong," Piper began.

"Phoebe was the only one of us who received all three of her powers. You will only receive her premonitions and her empathy, your orbing replaced her levitation," Prue continued.

"We need you to learn how to control your empathy more than we need you to see the future. If you get attacked your premonition powers will automatically kick in and allow you to sense your enemy's moves," Piper concluded.

"Gotcha," Paige said. "I'll go practice right now."

Paige walked up the stairs to the attic to try out her powers. She got to the attic and went towards the book when she was suddenly knocked backwards. She looked up and saw the figure of her older sister, Phoebe. Phoebe grabbed Paige by the hair and threw her at a stack of boxes. Paige gets off the floor and dusts herself off. Phoebe raises her hand, sending a jet of fire towards Paige, Paige quickly orbs out of the path of the fire and orbs behind Phoebe. She taps Phoebe on the shoulder and then clocks her when she turns around. Phoebe grabs Paige's hand and tosses her again.

"GUYS! HELP!" Paige screams.

Piper and Prue arrive at the attic after hearing the ruckus from downstairs. Phoebe looks at them defiantly at shoots a jet of flame at Prue. Prue holds out her hand, the flames explode and send Phoebe backwards. Paige joins her sisters, Phoebe seeing that she is outnumbered flames out of the room. Paige looks worried as Prue and Piper looked annoyed. Piper flings up her hands and everything in the room gets restored to its original place.

"You've gotta teach me how to do that, lady," Paige says.

"Sorry, lady, its one of my powers," Piper says.

Prue goes back downstairs and leaves her sisters alone. Piper looks back at her sadly as Paige asks, "What's her deal?"

"I can't tell you," Piper says. "_I'm so worried about Prue. She feels like she's failed."_

"Excuse me?" asks Paige.

"I told you, I can't tell you," Piper irritatingly yells.

Paige grasps at her head and feels a migraine coming on. She feels a strange vibe from Piper but is suddenly flung into another premonition. She sees Prue crying herself to sleep and then another flash occurs as she also sees Phoebe crying herself to sleep. She hears a voice in the Phoebe part saying, "If only they could understand." Paige comes out of the premonition and is left feeling all tingly.

Piper looks at Paige's face and knows that she had a premonition and asks her to spill quickly because she has a date with Jeremy, her current boyfriend. Paige tells her that it's nothing important and that she'll consult Leo about why she can receive premonitions without touching anything. Piper okays the notion and runs off to have a normal life with her "normal" man. Paige just shudders at the thought and calls for Leo. Her guardian angel complies and appears before her and explains to her that her powers will grow more rapidly than those of her sisters because they'll need her at full power sooner.

Piper rolls over as her boyfriend, Jeremy, begins to throw fireballs at her. She quickly freezes him and runs away. "Damn, 20 plus years and I still don't have a third power," Piper says to herself as she runs. She calls out for Leo. He appears in front of her and she tells him that he was right as he orbs her home. Jeremy breaks out of the freeze and decides to get some revenge on his "girlfriend."

Piper arrives at home and starts screaming at her sisters to get their butts down to the main foyer. She hears them shuffling upstairs but before they get there Jeremy blinks behind her. She sees him and raises her hands up to freeze him but a small explosion sends him flying backwards. "An offensive power," Piper says. Her sister hurriedly get down the stairs and see Jeremy on the floor. He gets back up and using his aerokinesis, he throws Piper around. Prue closes her eyes and astral projects behind him. She boots him in the back and then astral projects back into her own body. Piper gets up and freezes Jeremy. They quickly recite the Power of Three spell and Jeremy goes kaboom.

"Suh-weet!" exclaims Paige.

They hear flames behind them and see Phoebe.

"Pity, you took him out too fast, sisters. It was rather anti-climatic, but this won't be," Phoebe says as she sends fireballs at Piper and Prue, lifting them off the ground and sending them flying. She throws one at Paige who orbs out of the way and orbs back in. Phoebe conjures a rope at Paige's feet. Paige falls backwards onto her ass and tries to orb out but can't. Phoebe creates a jet of flames to engulf Paige with, but Paige rolls over just in time for them to miss.

Paige gasps and screams, "Why are you after me?"

"I get a good deal if I make sure the Charmed Ones don't exist anymore. You're the weakest right now, so I'll take you out first," Phoebe tells her.

"I'm not as weak as I look," Paige says. All of a sudden a violent burst of energy is released from Paige's head and smacks Phoebe. The rope that had Paige's legs tied disappears and she gets up. Prue and Piper stand behind her, ready to attack Phoebe. Phoebe sets a jet of flames at Piper who tries to freeze them but instead causes them to explode. She then conjures an athame and throws it at Paige. Prue telekinetically flings it back and Phoebe. Phoebe flames out, huffs, says her farewell, and flames away.

The next morning, Paige is at the solarium, drinking a cup of coffee. She tells the other two that she has to get to college, but that they know how to contact her. Prue envies the other two for having a complete set of powers, although they can't control them. Piper reassures her that she will be practicing a lot from now on so that she doesn't accidentally blow up an innocent. Paige believes that this arrangement will work out and immediately orbs out without placing her mug on the table. Piper goes to freeze it but it just ends up exploding. Prue laughs a little and says that she sure helped the situation as the credits begin to roll on this episode.

_To be continued…_


End file.
